The Crystal Clue
by xpskl
Summary: I'm replacing When It all falls apart with this story. It includes the "Shaking Quakers." Enjoy and tell me what you think. Might have IanXAmy and NatalieXDan
1. The Crystal Circle

**Ok I hope you guys don't hate me for this. I'm starting the story over. I still have the other story. If you like this one better, please tell me.**

* * *

Nellie got off the speed boat. She came over and crushed Amy and Dan in a bear hug. "Don't you guys EVER do that to me again. Got it?" Asked Nellie sternly. "We got it." Said Dan.

Amy wanted to visit the burned remains even though Irina had died in them. "Can you guys excuse me for a second?" asked Amy. None of them heard her though because Nellie was arguing with Alistar about "Kidnapping the kids" and Dan was having fun watching.

Amy walked to the charred remains and took everything in except for Irina's burnt body in the mess somewhere. She didn't want to see the face of the person who she had hated. I still couldn't believe that Irina gave her life up for them.

Amy woke out of her dazed rambling in her head and her foot hit something hard. She looked down and saw a glass rock. It was glazed over and completely smooth. From a distance it didn't even look like it was there. She brushed some of the sand off the rock and felt indents in the stone.

She quickly picked it up and put it into her pocket. It weighed about half a found and was a total of 3 inches in length and width. When they got back to the hotel, she would go to the bathroom and try and read it. She didn't want Alistar to know about it and she didn't want Dan to know about it just yet either.

Maybe she could trust Dan and not leave him out. The conversation they had a minute ago was still clear in her head. She would tell Dan when they got to the hotel. Amy had a feeling that she couldn't trust Nellie anymore. She could just do too many things.

Amy walked back to the boat and got in. She could hear Dan laughing in the distance and Nellie cursing Alistar out while he didn't do anything. After twenty minutes or so, Nellie, Dan and Alistar got onto the motorboat and they sped off towards the shore of Australia.

When they got back to the shores, they trudged to the hotel. Nellie was to angry with Alistar to talk so when we got to our room, Nellie put her earphones in and turned it to the loudest setting.

Amy went into the bathroom and locked the door. She took the stone out of her pocket and looked at it. It was made out of pure crystal, with seashells pushed into them. It was worn and had dents but other than that, it looked brand new.

Amy looked at the indents in the stone and saw some people in the picture. They were all dancing and shaking at the same time. On the space in the middle of the circle were letters. They read: PMIES FTIGS.

* * *

**so? what did you think of it? do you want the other story or this one? Please review!**


	2. Showers and Shocking news

**I forgot to write the disclaimer in the last chapter. Oh and for the people that like the last one better, I'll add parts of that into this story. Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Dan: dancing/shaking uncontrollably. **

**Amy: Dan! Stop messing around.**

**Dan: I-I-I c-can't-t s-stop-p!!!!!**

**Me: Will someone PLEASE do the disclaimer? Then he can go back to being himself. **

**Nellie: Is this a reality TV show or something?**

**Me: no of course not.**

**Amy: ALL RIGHT! Xpskl does not own the 39 clues or any of us. Thank god.**

**Me: I don't own you but I just OWNED you brother.**

**Dan: shouldn't it be pwned?**

**Me: whos the author here? me or you?**

* * *

Amy went to get Dan. Since it would be weird if they both went into the bathroom at the same time, they simply told Nellie to take a bath in the nicest way possible. "Nellie, you smell like a dead squid that got pooped on. Will you PLEASE take a bath?" asked Dan.

Amy glared at him. Nellie got up and went into the bathroom. She was REALLY annoyed now. "Ok Amy, what's the BIG thing that I need to look at?" asked Dan jokingly. "This." Amy answered. She pulled the crystal out of her pocket and put it on the table.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Dan. "Did you rob a bank or something? " Amy rolled her eyes. "Look at the marks El dweebo." Dan looked at it closely and saw the letters. "Can you please unscramble it?" asked Amy. "Sure. I'm going to need some paper though." Replied Dan. He propped his feet on the table, put his hands behind his head, and closed his eyes.

Amy put the paper and pencil on the table and pushed Dan's feet off, which caused him to fall on his butt. "OWW!" "What was that for?" shouted Dan. "That was for being a dweeb. Now please unscramble it."

Dan sat down on his chair and copied down the letters. PMIES FTIGS. "Ok so PMIES could be anything. The only thing I can think of is SIMPLE I guess. The next one could be FIGS, SIT, etc. The one that uses all the letters is GIFTS. That just doesn't make sense. What do simple gifts have to do with anything?" asked Dan. Amy's eyes widened.

"Dan, do you remember at school, we learned about these people called…what were they called again? Oh yeah The Shakers. The main song they sang was Simple Gifts!" Amy quickly grabbed Dan's laptop and typed in The Shakers.

She came up with millions of websites. Amy clicked on the first one. There was a chart of the names of people who were shakers at that time. Amy scrolled down and read the names. There was a section for each of them. "Ok there's a person called Elder Joseph Brackett. He wrote Simple gifts and…that's all there is about him." Said Amy exasperated.

"Scroll down." Said Dan. The next paragraph said, **"Shakers sometimes kicked people out. Those people usually looked either Rich, Strong, full or themselves, or smart. We never found out why but they all seemed to have secret hidden agendas. The shakers were also famous for the things they invented. There was the flat- end broom, the circle saw, and the washing machine." **

Amy widened her eyes again. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately. "The people they kicked out sound like Lucians, Tomas, Janus, and Ekaterina. And the inventions could only be made by Ekats. But didn't they kick out the Ekats?" asked Amy in confusion. "Umm Amy? That would mean that the Shakers were all Madrigals." Dan said softly.

They heard Nellie get out of the shower. "Amy could you bring me a towel or clothes or something?" asked Nellie. "Sure" Amy answered back. "Dan, close the page and erase all the history." Amy said through her teeth as she walked by.

Dan scrolled up and saw the chart of names. They were put into sections. Dan skimmed through the names and saw one that was pretty funny. The name was Catherine Liz U. Erelian. Her chart number was 6, 20. Dan started laughing and erased the history. He closed the webpage and turned off the computer while still laughing at the name.

On the other side of the world, a mysterious person logs onto their account and deletes the webpage.

* * *

**Hope you liked the chapter. Did you pay attention to the name? Ian will be added later in the chapters. Review!**


	3. AN, I'm sorry

**I am soo soo soooo sorry for not updating. My mom limited my computer time to 30 min a day, and she stays on the computer till midnight so I can't sneak on. I also have over 300 chapter alerts in my inbox that I have to read through. I hope this doesn't make you guys too sad, but I'm going to quit the stories. I understand if you're really angry or sad. If you'll just scroll down to the bottom, you'll find the reason.**

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

**HAHAHA!!! HAPPY APRIL FOOL'S DAY!!!!!!! The next chapter will be up in a few days. Please don't be mad at me for playing that little trick.**


End file.
